By Any Other Name
by FionaGina
Summary: Fluttershy's unrequited crush. Discord's quest for love. Starlight Glimmer's advice and Spike's worry. Twilight Sparkle's frustration.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise! It is my first foray into MLP and I hope you like. Chapters will be short, not ranging any further than a thousand words and I have no real date to finish so posting is random. Until then, enjoy the ride.**

* * *

Fluttershy flew pass in a rush, which some unsuspecting ponies to lose balance of precarious packages they carried. Normally, the Element of Kindness would stop and help with much apology, but not today. She had a letter. From Discord. To meet alone! In a meadow!

Her heart fluttered as her namesake when the Pegasus read the posh cursive from the Draconequus. Fluttershy giggled joyously as she envisioned what could be in store for this rendezvous.

Arriving at the meadow, she slowed and landed on the soft grass. Fluttershy looked in the pond to fix her mane and make sure nothing had gotten stuck while in flight. With faux courage, Fluttershy boldly trotted to the opening where Discord sat on a picnic blanket with an array of food laid out.

"Fluttershy!" He waved.

Fluttershy felt a blush come up. She swallowed and trapped it down. She came up to him and sat delicately on her haunches.

"Hello, Discord," she said.

"Oh, dear Fluttershy," he said.

She blushed.

"Hm-hm. Don't let that little pet name get to you. You are my first dearest and only friend. I mean, Spike is a good guy friend, but none too much for disorganization." He leaned in, long neck arched. "Between you and me, I think Twilight's dragon-rearing had something to do with it."

Fluttershy giggled. Yes, some of Spike's tidy quirks were a direct overflow from Twilight's own love for all things proficient and organized. A forlorn look came over Discord's face at the mention of the princess.

Fluttershy frowned.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Huh…oh, yes." Discord stared at his paw and talons. "Fluttershy….blast it all!"

Discord groaned and materialized a fainting lounge. He fell on it and had his arms akimbo. It made Fluttershy think of Rarity. She got up from the ground and fluttered to her friend.

"Discord…."

"Sorry for the dramatics," he said. "I've been….preoccupied with emotion, as of late. And though it is wonderful chaos to play with others emotions, mine are strictly in control."

Fluttershy felt her heart skip a beat. Could this really be what she hoped for?

"Fluttershy."

"Yes."

"I called you here because let's be honest. You're the only pony that can help me reconcile these swirling emotions."

Fluttershy gasped. Discord went back to the blanket. He lowered his body to face her at her height.

"What is it?" she asked, breathless.

"Help me woo Twilight Sparkle."


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy felt ash in her stomach. Her wings drooped by the sides and she stared at Discord.

"Wh-What!"

"Yes, yes. I know it's impossible, preposterous, and downright wacky. However, those are my usual operandi modus. IN this situation…oh, Fluttershy. I can't help it. Being around her makes me all confuzzled and crazy. That's why I like to tease her so much. By the gods, she's beautiful angry. I know she won't reciprocate, but if I could just…..pretend that it was real."

Fluttershy's wings quivered at the last bit. To pretend that what you desired was real; crazy enough for love sick fools, which is what she had become. What Discord has for her friend an alicorn princess.

She sighed and said, "Alright. I'll help you."

Discord smiled a genuine one and it melted Fluttershy's heart.

"Thank you," he said.

"What was your plan? I mean….Twilight may not,um, receive your wooing well."

"Ahead on that my dear."

In a flash of sparkly light, instead of Discord stood a handsome stallion. He was a brindle coat with the tan and brown from his original form with a grey mane and off-white horn. His eyes were still red, but the sclera of the eye was white instead of the yellow Discord sported. Fluttershy gulped and blushed a little.

"Impressive, right? I looked through magazines of stallion models from Rarity and got as close as possible to a pleasing form. I tell ya, figuring out a cutie mark was the hardest part."

He turned to show his flank. Fluttershy looked and her brow furrowed.

"I don't know that symbol."

It looked like a circle with arrows pointing out of it. She knew unicorns tended to have conceptual cutie marks, like Twilight's own, but she had not seen one like this.

"It's the chaos symbol," Discord said proudly.

"But…isn't that obvious."

"Nope. Dear Fluttershy, you've not seen all of Equestria or even this realm. In my age, I've seen ponies carry the symbols for the gods themselves. In fact, Luna's cutie mark I've seen before on another pony. Mind you, not the same, but she had the power of the night. But that's for another time."

"Okay. I think the form is, erm, pleasing. Where do I come in?"

To this, the pony Discord shuffled his hooves nervously.

"You see, as mentioned, I get nervous around Twilight and I can't help but tease her. In this form, I can't do as much, but I don't wish to upset her. I think she's accepted my jibes as friendly, but like this I am a total stranger. What I need to know is how to get her attention and what I can woo her with; obviously chaos is of the question."

Fluttershy hummed. She knew how much Twilight enjoyed books and research. Discord's chosen cutie mark was something off and maybe that could get her attention. On the other hoof, Twilight might figure out who was under the mask.

"You said that cutie marks like yours aren't so uncommon."

"Yes. Well, they used to be. I think the modern world has taken away that edge which drove ponies to survive."

"But they still pop up?"

"Mh-hm. There's a pony in Dream Valley who has the cutie mark for an ancient demon. Again, no details 'cause that would take longer. They do happen closer. In fact, Twilight's is unusual too."

"Maybe that can help. You can be a researcher studying uncommon cutie marks and ask Twilight for help."

"Brilliant!"

He came over and hugged Fluttershy who squeaked. She sighed and hugged back. A weight settled in her stomach, but for now it was okay.

"You are a true friend, Fluttershy."

It was all okay.


End file.
